


The Fox of Fire and Lightning

by madammina



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Roxas, Axel, and Demyx have been sent on a joint mission to Capistrano.  They end up right in the middle of a political struggle between the ruler of the town, and Senor Zorro.  And then someone else shows up... someone who knows them.





	The Fox of Fire and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/gifts).



> Axel's language ability comes from a headcanon I have that came from pre Birth By Sleep, namely that he is a polyglot Romani from Hunchback. He is VERY good at Central and Eastern major European languages, Western European is a bit hit or miss. Anything beyond that is unknown. And Mexican Spanish has some major differences from Spain Spanish.
> 
> Lightning's story is from my friend, PoH. This was a birthday present for her.

“You know what I hate? Desert.” Demyx growled as he pulled his coat from a sand pile. “Sand gets everywhere. I am literally from an archipelago of islands and I hate this.”

“Quiet.” Axel hissed. He got down on the ground, his gloved hand gentle on the shifting tan sand. “I feel … horses?”

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx quickly dove behind a small bank of dirt and sand. Roxas peeked over and watched a man dressed in black with a cape and a mask ride past them on a black horse. Behind him, several men dressed in some sort of a uniform rode past too.

“WE WILL GET YOU, SENOR ZORRO!” One shouted.

“Haha! You will have to catch me first.” Zorro shouted back. “And already your horses tire under your girth. You eat and woo all day, instead of bringing justice and practicing your skills!” 

“... where ARE we?” Demyx finally asked. 

“Capistrano,” Axel said. He snapped his fingers and their instructions came up. “We are to see if anyone is a candidate for Nobodization.” 

“That will be a problem, as I had no clue what they were saying,” Roxas admitted.

“Me too.” Demyx agreed.

Axel groaned and rested his head in his hands.

“Spanish.” He muttered. “They were speaking Spanish. Ugh. Why am I always the translator?”

“Because you are a polyglot?” Demyx offered. .Axel hit him.   
***  
The three of them managed to sneak their way into town. Their cloaks were flush with the last edges of the setting sun as the moon lit the area ahead. It was some sort of town, The walls appeared to be white stucco topped with orange roofs. Little lights glowed in some of the houses, but the one with the most lights appeared to be some sort of business. Maybe a tavern, judging by the amount and types of people gathering around it. Axel started to stand and walk towards the tavern. 

“Aha, are you working with Senor Zorro?” Someone said behind them. Axel cursed Kingdom Hearts as he heard more people moved in. They must have been hiding behind the houses.

The tone made Demyx and Roxas stop, but Axel turned with a fake grin.

“No. No. We are out, walking.” He said in halting Spanish. Why hadn’t he studied more?

“But you wear a cloak like Zorro.” The guard alleged. And pulled out a sword. 

“This is my cloak,” Axel said as he pulled on the black cloak. “No one else’s.” He glanced back at Roxas and Demyx. “Besides them.” Something hit him over the head and he felt himself hit the hard sand. 

***  
When he came too, he was lying on some sort of wool rug. It was red and black, mostly. He glanced to the side as his head beat in a rhythm. Could hair tense? It felt like his hair follicles tensed with his heartbeat. With a groan, he closed his eyes again as he heard voices in a mix of Spanish and English. 

“Axel.” Roxas’ voice. “Axel, wake up. I don’t know what’s going on.” Axel groaned and pulled himself to a crawling position. As he did so, he managed to look at the two other members of the Organization. 

Roxas just kept on tracing a blue diamond design on the carpet. Demyx glanced over at the tan clay jars where water sloshed slightly. Rugs hung on walls, as did paintings of the sea, not oil paintings. Something else. Candles and lanterns flickered on the walls. 

“I was out of it for who knows how long. I have no clue what is happening.” Axel groaned. A door slammed open and Axel fell to the ground, grabbing his head. 

“You are spies for Senor Zorro!” A man shouted. Axel looked up at him. 

“Sir,” Axel said in his halting Spanish. “I do not know what you are talking about.” Some men came in behind him, Axel could hear the swords swish against some sort of fabric. One of them grabbed Roxas. Axel saw him grasp for the carpet. But the movement made his head pound some more. Demyx tried to stand up, but someone pushed him down against the carpet. Axel could see the man’s boot on Demyx’s back. 

“My soldiers need some target practice.” The man said, then turned back towards Axel. “What about your friend?”

“AXEL???” Roxas asked, his voice tense and rising. He watched as some soldiers leveled their guns at him. “AXEL!” 

“I don’t KNOW! I don’t know Zorro. I’m the only one here who speaks Spanish. We just arrived. I have nothing to tell you.” Axel growled, if he had been paying closer attention, he would have realized he had misused a few words. The man shrugged, gestured, and then something silver jumped through the windows. Everyone turned to look at the silver thing, which slid with its zippered mouth over to one of the soldiers. The Soldier recoiled, and Roxas managed to slip out of the distracted soldier’s arms.

“AXEL! DEMYX!” Roxas shouted. Demyx pushed up, grabbed a nearby sword, waved it in the soldier’s direction - not that any of them noticed, they were too busy trying to make sure the THING didn’t come towards them - 

“CAPTAIN RAMON!” A voice shouted. Everyone turned - the silver thing twisted and turned to get between the soldiers and Roxas and Demyx. Axel’s eyes just followed the silver thing, still laying on the ground. “I see you have imprisoned more good men!”

 

The silver thing grabbed Axel’s hand and tilted its head in a familiar way. It tugged, almost to say “Come on, you hot-headed slowpoke.”

“L-”

“AXEL! MOVE!” Demyx shouted, the bits of Edym taking over, pulling him into a fighting stance. 

“OUT THE WINDOW!” Roxas shouted, and he jumped.

“What?” But the silver thing had already pushed him out. As Axel tumbled to the ground, he quickly realized that he was on the ground floor. “Ow.” 

“They do not understand me, you do?” The masked man, all dressed in black, said. Axel looked at his brown eyes and nodded.

“Some.” He admitted. “And you have a different dialect and accent than what I know.”

“Fair enough.” The man said and held out his hand. Axel accepted it and the man pulled him up. “This silver thing, it pulled me over here.” The silver thing now slunk through a garden, up trees, and through bushes of flowers. 

“Always looking out, huh,” Axel said in English. The man looked at him.

“We should go.” He said in Spanish. “They will be moving soon, I have a safe place nearby.” Axel pulled his eyes back towards the man and nodded. 

“Demyx. Roxas. Follow Senor Zorro.” He ordered. Demyx sheathed his sword, already the cowardice caused his shoulders to sag. Roxas nodded too, and the five ran off into the night. The silver thing would not leave them alone.   
***  
“DON VEGA!” Zorro shouted as soon as they entered into a home, far from the city. A lantern turned on and illuminated an older man sitting there. “I have brought new recruits for our Caballeros.” 

“Wait, what?” Axel turned to look at him. “No, no. We’re just in town for a few days. I can’t-”

“Who are you?” The person who was apparently Don Vego said. He carried the lantern and walked over towards the three. “One of you has a sword, why can he not fight?”

“I’m Axel, this is Roxas and Demyx,” Axel said in as fluent Spanish as he could manage. “Demyx is a ..” he paused “Dang it.” He said in English. “I have no clue how to say coward.” 

“Why did you say our names and coward?” Roxas asked. “Are you calling me a coward?”

“He’s calling me one.” Demyx sighed and let the sword drop. “Axel, why won’t they let us go?”

The two men were also slightly confused. 

“Senor Axel,” Zorro said. “Help us beat Captain Ramon. You saw what he is like. He almost killed your friend looking for information on me. Also, that-” Zorro pointed. The silver thing slid around and stood in front of Axel, swaying. 

“Fine.” Axel groaned. “We’ll do it. Only because Lightning won’t leave us alone.” He said Lightning in English. 

“Lightning.” Zorro tested out the name. “Yes, the silver sheen fits the name well.”

“Axel.” Demyx hissed. “That’s Lightning?”  
****  
“Who’s lightning?” Roxas asked. He sat on the cot. Another woolen blanket, this one with diagonal stripes of a few different colors decorated it. Roxas took off his glove to feel it.

“You REALLY think that’s her?” Demyx asked. He sat on his own cot, but the sword lay in his lap. His gloved hand traced the long blade and fingered a small design on the hilt.

“Who else could it be? No heartless here, all the nobodies are under our power. Except…” Lightning was slinking outside the house. As she passed a window, she looked inside, causing Roxas to scream. It slinked away a little faster, almost as if it was laughing.

“That’s her.” Axel and Demyx said at the same time. 

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Roxas repeated. “How do you know a dusk? How can you tell them apart?”

 

Axel and Demyx looked at each other. 

“It was before you arrived.” Demyx first. “She arrived, after Luxord.” 

“Larxene was 12.” Roxas interrupted. Axel and Demyx shook their heads.

“Lightning,” Axel explained. “I knew her, back in Radiant Gardens. We.. we had been friends. We got turned into Nobodies around the same time, but she either got lost or went exploring before she turned up in the Castle.”

“You know how Xemnas is.” Demyx went on, his fingers still tracing the sword. “Kingdom Hearts, Missions, Orders, long-winded speeches that everyone has fallen asleep to one time or another-”

“And Lightning does not take orders. At all. She either fought Xemnas, goofed off, or questioned everything. The number of times I had to save her because I knew if she came back one more time with nothing to show for it...” Axel said, it would have sounded sad if he had any emotion to spare. “She was a horrible soldier, training with the Protection Committee to be like them someday.” He paused. “I wonder if the Protection Committee are heartless.”

“So.” Demyx looked down. “Xemnas called this big meeting. About how we need to work together, to follow orders, and Lightning, she just… starts arguing.”

“So he turned her into a dusk, right as we watched. Xigbar was laughing. Saix and I… we didn’t talk for days.” Axel sat down on his own cot and pulled his knees towards his chest. “I haven’t seen her again until today. But her screams… it was part pain, part pure anger. I will NEVER forget it.” 

“And you think that’s her?” Roxas asked he looked out the window, the Dusk was looking at some cows, still swaying as always.

“I know it is,” Axel said definitively. “SHe’s the only one who would do that. Who would save us? I need to sleep.”

He laid down, turned over, and began to snore loudly and fakely.   
***  
“He tends to oversleep,” Demyx explained to Don Vega. “He’s… not lazy exactly.”

Don Vega nodded, despite having no clue what Demyx was saying. Roxas poked around at the various photos

“Who’s this?” Roxas asked as he pictured up a small pencil sketch. It was a young man. He had dark hair that curled onto his forehead. Whomever it was shared Don Vega’s nose shape and his eyes. 

Don Vega let forth a stream of Spanish. 

“He says that’s his lazy son who’s only interested in reading poetry, not wooing his girlfriend, and not fighting for what’s right.” Axel yawned. “What time is it?”

“10,” Demyx said as he walked around a table. “We are apparently still missing someone.”

“Diego.” Don Vega spat out.

“I’m assuming that’s his son?” Demyx asked. Axel nodded. Don Vega said more in Spanish.

“He says Zorro left instructions before he left. We are to hide as…” Axel frowned. “There is this word I don’t know. It doesn’t sound quite Spanish.”   
***  
“Apparently the word was “FRIAR.’” Axel growled as he pushed his hair back into the brown hood. The Dusk slunk next to them. “I don’t know what a friar is or how to hide the lack of Spanish. ..”

“Vows of silence, will work like a charm.” the friar next to them said. “you are working with senor Zorro, eh?”

“apparently,” Axel muttered. “I don’t know why.” He looked over at the friar. “I honestly don’t know why other than Captain Ramon tried to kill us and we can’t leave for a bit. But he tried to kill us for working with Zorro so…” Axel shrugged. “What are we going to do about Lightning?”

At the sound of her name, the Dusk turned. 

“Sorry, Lightning.” Axel continued in English. “You’re kind of hard to hide.”

“Why do you always call her Lightning?” Roxas asked as he trudged under the hood. 

“I couldn’t pronounce her Org name,” Axel admitted.

“You speak how many languages?” Demyx half mocked as he withered away on the trail. Poor guy was never good with heat. 

“All my skill with languages doesn’t help when her Org name is ten letters with only two vowels,” Axel grumbled, then went behind the Friar.  
***  
They arrived in the town at night. It didn’t look much different from before, just quiet again. The actual Friar and the three fake ones hung out by a church door. 

“Ah, vows of silence.” the Friar said as he shooed curious watchers away. “They are just acolytes. They can’t say mass, but are here to watch.” 

And the whole “vows of silence” meant that RAD couldn’t even talk to each other. Let alone in English, which would have been a dead give away. 

Soon, though, people grew bored. Most drifted towards the tavern. Lightning had taken to slinking around on the rooftop, occasionally startling a cat or dog.   
***  
“Alright, so, what should we do?” Roxas eventually whispered. “There are a few options for people to join the Organization but-” they were in something Axel called a “Sacristy” then muttered something about Latin being a dead language. How did he learn it then? Come to think of it, how did Axel learn any of these languages? Were there just books? Did he just hang around people? Was this “Radiant Gardens” place a real hub of people? How many worlds spoke Spanish? Could Roxas pick it up? Could Zorro teach him?

What was Zorro after? Besides peace. 

“This is a political minefield that we have stepped into.” Demyx agreed. The sword was still strapped to his leg, under the robes. “We could just leave.” 

“And Xemnas and Saix would have our hides and we’d end up like Lightning.” Axel countered. Roxas shuddered slightly.

“I don’t want to be a dusk.” He whispered. “I’m only a few months old.”

“So, we need to find someone.” Axel sighed. “Or come up with a good reason why we couldn’t.”

“They were literally going to shoot me in the head.” Roxas pointed out, his fingers still twisting over his wrist. 

“The Organization won’t care,” Demyx muttered.

“I have a keyblade,” Roxas growled back. He could feel the keyblade itching to manifest in his hands. But this “Sacristy” place probably wasn’t the right place to do it. Not to mention, there was that whole “Let’s not draw attention to ourselves or the governor will kill us” thing. 

“As does Xion. You’re expendable.” Axel cut in. He suddenly tilted his head and raised his hand. “Quiet.”

***  
“It is just I and my new Brothers.” The friar said hurriedly. At least as far as Axel could tell. He was listening behind a heavy wooden door, with just a crack open. The Friar and anyone else was more towards the back of the church. Plus while his Spanish was improving due to being immersed in it presently, the fact remained that ¾ of the time, he was getting by on context. 

(“Aren’t you fluent?” Demyx would say. “I am passable, not fluent.” Axel sniped back.) 

“They have taken a vow of silence, Captain Roman.” The Friar continued. “At least for the next year. They are devoting their time to pray for the lost souls in the world. How can I help you?”

“I find it… suspicious that they show up when three others who help Senor Zorro.” Captain Ramon said. “And that they are in your church. After Senor Zorro disappeared around where you live-”

“I live in the desert. Of course, he could disappear around there. He probably just went behind a rock and-”

“My men are very thorough.” Captain Ramon growled. Axel heard something sharp. A sword? 

“OH! MY FRIAR!” A voice chimed in. A new set of footsteps hurried towards him. “I am in desperate need of advice. I love Senorita Lolita Pullido, but alas, her father wants’ me to write her a poem to woo her. It is too much work!” The voice continued. “I am SURE I could find a poem in the mountains of poetry I read. That I could copy. But oh, the rhyming and writing it down… “ the voice continued. Axel, utterly confused, translated it as best he could to the other two.

“Whelp, someone is lazier than me,” Demyx whispered. “I at least write my mission reports.”

“Saix makes you rewrite it at least three times,” Roxas added. “I don’t know how much better that is.” 

“Yes, I will leave you and Don Diego.” Captain Ramon sniffed. “But I shall look for your young novices. They have disappeared.” He walked out. 

“Yes, yes, Don Diego.” The friar seemed to be patting his back. “I.. have to go prepare now.” 

“Ah, then I shall keep you company!” Don Diego cried out. “Maybe you can help me write it, hmm?”

“Don Diego.” The friar sighed. “You know very well that I can not allow you in the sacristy before Mass. It is a time of quiet preparation.”

This is, of course, when Demyx tripped over a chair and knocked over a golden lampstand.

Axel and Demyx were rushing to get him back up when the Friar and Don Diego came in. Axel’s hood had already come off, and Roxas’ robe had hitched up, revealing some of his clothes underneath. 

“Ah, you have the spies, then?” Don Diego smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” 

Something that sounded vaguely like hissing came from the corner. Everyone looked over and saw Lightning, who appeared to be laughing.  
***  
That night, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Lightning crawled onto the roof. Axel played with a small fire, just letting it grow or come out. Demyx had “borrowed” the friar’s guitar and fiddled around with the strings. Roxas just lay back and looked at the stars. Lightning curled up around a blanket and looked at them with the dusk eyes.

“Are we leaving or not.” Roxas finally said. “I don’t mind staying here. But we need to decide soon. This is the longest I’ve been away from the Castle.”

“I vote we go,” Demyx said from his corner. He plucked a string, and then a second. He frowned at the guitar. “They literally tried to kill us.”

“We’re attracting too much attention.” Axel agreed. “I would feel bad about leaving them in a lurch but-”

Lightning jumped onto Axel, then Demyx, then Roxas. She jumped off and began to slink around them, hedging them in a circle. 

“I think Lightning wants us to stay.” Roxas finally said. 

“Light.” Axel groaned. “Any reason why?” 

Lightning jumped and landed on Axel’s back, feet first. This forced him down to the ground. As he pushed himself up, Lightning grabbed his hair and pulled. His head snapped up and Lightning forced his line of sight to look at the Friar outside. The Friar muttered something as he knelt by a mother with blood running down her arm. Axel tried to concentrate.

“Ramon… money… Zorro… food… sorry…” The Friar muttered as he handed the woman some linen and money. 

“Bless you.” She whispered back. “And Senor Zorro.” 

“The Castillos have been petitioning the governor to remove Captain Ramon, but the letters keep on getting ‘lost” in the mail,” Zorro said from behind him. Lightning slunk over and moved catlike in his wake. Axel rubbed his head, still sore from where he had been hit earlier. “So her husband has gone to bring the governor himself. He left town before I could ask a Caballero to escort him. So, some soldiers are taking it out on his wife.” Children clung to her skirts. Demyx sighed behind him. 

“What did he say?” Roxas asked. 

“We’re staying,” Axel said. “We’ll figure out what to say to the Org later. But we’re staying to help.” 

“For Lightning?” Demyx offered. He stood up and slung the guitar over his back. Roxas stood up too, dust clouds circling his feet. 

“For Lightning, and the people of Capistrano.” Axel agreed.   
****  
Captain Ramon ignored the servants on his way to breakfast. Sure, they were all fleeing, but it wasn’t as if something was after him.

This train of thought stopped as soon as he saw that silver thing. It slunk around the hall, like some shiny and overlarge two-legged cat. It’s Zippered mouth chomped as its hands waved absently. 

Captain Ramon turned to leave, but it slithered on the floor and stood in the doorway. Captain Ramon tried again. Again, it stopped him.

Soon Ramon realized it was herding him outside. ANd grew more impatient and violent about it. Ramon backed out of the front door, but it - and those three hooligans, one of whom had a sword - stood there keeping him from leaving. He turned around and saw a note pinned to the door. 

ATTENTION CAPTAIN RAMON!

You have hurt and destroyed the livelihood of the citizens of Capistrano - Spanish, Mexican, and Natives - for the last time. I challenge you to a fight at sundown in two days. - Z

“You don’t really suggest -” Ramon turned around and started to yell at the one with the sword. Swordman looked at him confused.

“They don’t speak your language, I do.” The tall redhead in barely passable Spanish. “And I am the representative, as you can not pin Zorro on anyone when we are strangers.” 

“Fair. Does Zorro really expect me to follow through with this? He is an outlaw, a coward and -”

“I’m terribly sorry, but are you are are you not harassing the people around you for no discernible reason? Just for money, and women.” The Red head’s shoulders tightened. The silver thing looked like it was going to hiss. 

“This is Lightning.” He spoke Lightning like an Englishman, not saying ‘relámpago’. “She will be making sure that you keep to the bargain. And for Added insurance-” 

Swordsman put away his blade and pulled out some sort of guitar from nowhere. He strummed it and said something not in Spanish. Water instantly surrounded Captain Ramon. Red Head thrust out his arms. Fire wreathed them and soon two circular blades appeared in his hands. The last one, just a child, held out his hand two. A giant key appeared in a burst of light. “Zorro has standards. We don’t. Mostly.” 

Darkness enveloped them, and they vanish. Ramon fled back into his house. He fled for the barn. But as soon as he got into it, he saw each horse disappear in a shell of darkness. He was trapped.

Mostly.

He had called in recruits earlier, they should be arriving any day now…. But now he could request the governor of California.  
****

“And, finally, we are not demons summoned from the lava pits below the earth in order to corrupt good souls and turn evil souls into beings just like us.” Axel finished.

Don Alexandro and Don Diego stared at them, with several Caballeros and the friar from earlier backing them up. Don Alexandro’s house had a few windows closed and it was empty, save for one servant named Bernardo. Don Diego had assured them that Bernardo was both deaf and mute, so nothing could come out. 

Bernardo was busy serving everyone drinks, the cool taste refreshing to some in the residual heat of the Californian sun, even from inside the stucco house. Demyx’s plucking gave the conversation some atmosphere as he wrestled the instrument into something resembling a tune. Roxas just fiddled with a chess set.

Don Diego looked like the drawing Don Alexandro kept, but the relaxed atmosphere was counter to Alexandro’s. Don Diego looked like he wanted to take a nap. Don Alexandro looked like he would have driven Captain Ramon out if not for the fact he was at least fifty. Axel snapped his fingers and called up a tiny flame to heat up his now cold hot chocolate.

“I prefer the heat” he explained. Roxas looked up from the chessboard. 

“Axel, we outed ourselves. What next?” Roxas asked. 

Whatever Axel’s response was, it was interrupted by a dark portal, and Lightning emerging. She slithered out of the pool of darkness, over the table by about a foot (Roxas wanted that ability. I mean, yeah, he could fly in Neverland, but that was different.) 

Lightning passed out two notes. One to Axel, the other to Don Alexandro. Axel broke the seal and skimmed it. Then snorted.

“If I’m reading this right, Captain Ramon accepts Zorro’s battle invitation and the governor was already on his way. However, if anything bad happens… he’s blaming” He frowned. “I have no clue what that word translates to. But is that Caballeros?”

“The landowners.” Don Alexandro growled and pushed the card down. “He’s going to attack the governor. But we don’t know where.”

“Oh, if I may ask, how did you get here?” Don Diego asked as he twisted his handkerchief. Don Alexandro and the Caballeros turned to look at him. “You see, I like to raise horses. So I keep an eye on the horses that come into town.” Don Alexandro rolled his eyes. “And there have been no new horses in town lately. Well, a few soldiers but…” He chuckled. “Does it have to do with that -Lightning’s? - Dark Egg.”

Axel looked at Diego, slack-jawed.  
***  
Don Alexandro sipped his coffee as he watched the three strangers argue. They might be speaking English, but it was unsure.

Oh, how far his house had fallen. He, too old to take the reigns and drive out those who dare hurt the peasants and natives. Land Owners had RESPONSIBILITIES.

Not that his son would know.

Yes, yes. Don Diego over there. Sipping his tea and muttering about how he was missing reading poetry. He should be paying ATTENTION to this. Oh, his son his son. He did not even have the decency to fully woo Senorita Lolita Pullido! Her father was being harassed by Captain Ramon. That would be a STATEMENT, even by his own standards. 

Oh, why was his son such a wimp?

“Ahem,” Axel said. They all turned to look at him. “We have an idea.”   
***  
On the day of the fight, Captain Ramon walked out into the street, his military uniform gleaming. As he walked along the dirt road, people from the surrounding areas quickly came out to watch the ensuing fight.

Because Zorro stood in the middle of the street. His black mask, his black cape, and backing him up was the ever-twisting form of Lightning.

“Ah, Senor Zorro! We will truly fight at last!” Captain Ramon called out. Lightning shifted like normal, her face twisting between the two. 

“Yes, Captain Ramon.” Zorro challenged, his dark eyes glittering beneath the black mask. Behind him, a portal opened and those three new men stepped out, their hoods up. 

“Ah, but how do you even think you can call me out?” Captain Ramon boasted with a small laugh. “For this to happen, I need to be accused of something.”

“You have stolen from these people, abused their trust, taken their money, put your lackeys in charge, whipped people without proof, hurt and destroyed countless women, children, and natives! I have had enough! The Caballeros have had enough!” Zorro put his sword arm out. “Engarde”

Captain Ramon laughed. He made a signal. But before his sniper could take a shot, Lightning had disappeared, practically flying up the side of the building, it speared the sniper. He watched as Lightning dropped down, still holding the body, and screeched in the square. 

“Please.” He started, stepping over the body. Lightning followed him, ever-shifting. “You are a coward who hides behind a mask. You are the one hurting everyone, and all those things you accuse me of? When the Governor comes I shall tell him you did it as I present your decomposing body.” Ramon sneered. “You have no proof! And your witnesses are just peasants.” He gestured to the crowd, then stopped. 

There, in the crowd, wrapped up in ponchos, were two people with blond hair. The tall one grinned and shouted something not in Spanish. 

The three men in cloaks took off their hoods. One of them was that redhead with the spiky hair. But the other two…

The other two were the Governor and a Commandante. 

“Ah, my governor.” Captain Pedro said as he stepped back. “I… I was-”

“Citizens of Capistrano!” The Governor said as he stepped forward. The Commondante staggered, then went over to the bushes to throw up. “I ask you, who has committed these crimes, Senor Zorro or Captain Ramon?” 

“RAMON TAXES AT 35%” one person shouted.

“My Husband has been imprisoned for complaining! He’s been in there for two months!” A woman shouted. 

“He tried to kill Roxas to see if I knew anything about Zorro. I had only just arrived in the city and didn’t know anything.” The red-headed person said in halting Spanish. “Of the three of us, only I can speak your language, and that’s very little.” 

Soon everyone was complaining about Ramon. While little could be understood, the intent was clear. After five minutes, the governor held up his hands. 

“Commandante, relieve Captain Ramon of his duty here.” He said. The people started to cheer.   
***  
As Demyx watched, he noticed someone moving quickly in the crowd towards Zorro. The hat was pulled down low, but Demyx could see a rare pistol in his hand. 

“MOVE!” Demyx shouted. To his eventual surprise, everyone did. Instead, Demyx barreled down the straight path and pulled the sword from his poncho. Wielding it like his Paladin weapon, he thrust, knocking the pistol to the side. In the commotion, Captain Ramon grabbed his own weapon and fell with a thunk. 

Demyx looked back, after taking the pistol, and saw Roxas grabbing the keyblade from mid-air. 

“I couldn’t let him try to kill the governor,” Roxas said with a shrug. “It didn’t seem right.” 

Axel blinked at Demyx.

“You are very lucky Move is the actual word to order people to move.” He said.  
****  
There was a party that night. Axel wandered around stealing food. His plate was loaded with breads and meats that he set before Roxas and Demyx. Roxas felt his mouth water.

“This is called an Enchilada. And that is a burrito. And THIS” He held up something wrapped in a corn husk. “Is called a tamal. This one is filled with beef, cheese, and a few vegetables. Take the wrapper off.” Axel put the plate down and Roxas grabbed the Enchilada. 

“Oh, and here is some sauce.” He held out something red. Demyx reached for a burrito, but Lightning grabbed it instead. She appeared to laugh as she devoured it. 

Zorro appeared and tapped Axel on the shoulder. They started to talk, and Roxas tuned them out. 

“What exactly are we going to tell Saix?” Roxas asked. He grabbed a burrito before Lightning could. “We found an old member of Organization XIII, the people here are nice, and we’re not going to take their one spot of hope away?” 

“Tell him we got lost and gave up after a few days. I grew weak.” Demyx offered. “Lightning, if I had emotions I would miss you.” Lightning circled Demyx. 

“I never knew you, LIghtning. But you feel like a good person to know.” Roxas added. He opened his mouth to say more, but Axel sat down. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. 

When the Governor came back to thank the three nobodies for their help in saving the town with Zorro, they were gone.

****  
One year later, a young man with spiky red hair, a soldier in gleaming silver armor and a white cape, and a young boy with brown hair stepped into town. 

“Well, it’s improved,” Lea said. “I guess the Commandante did clean things up.” 

“I’m not sure how you could do worse than Captain Ramon anyway.” Edym agreed. Sora just looked around, half in awe. 

“I think Roxas misses this… why am I suddenly hungry?” Sora asked. 

“... Enchilada.” Was all Lea said. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”   
***  
Lea ordered for them, and as they sat down, Lea suddenly stopped and tilted his head. 

“Senorita Zorro helped me out,” Someone said. “I was beset upon by robbers and she came from nowhere to save me.” 

“Senorita?” Axel asked as he wrinkled his nose. “Not Senor?” 

“Senor Zorro settled down to marry Senorita Lolita Pullido and revealed himself as Don Diego. I’ve taken over now.” A female voice said in English. Sora and Edym turned and saw a woman there with pink hair. “Hey, guys.”

“LIGHTNING.” Lea got up and stumbled over. “You’re okay! We were okay, but you were a dusk! Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.” 

“Hi, I’m Sora,” Sora said as he introduced himself. “I’m Roxas’ nobody.” 

“Dinner is on me.” Lightning said as she patted Lea’s head. “Want to go talk?”  
***  
“So, Don Diego retired after the Commondante was revealed to be a good man. But a bit after that, I got my heart back. I didn’t want to leave though.” She looked out at the setting sun, turning the desert many shades of red. “I was scared what the desert would do to my heart, but it’s nice here and I have nothing at home.” 

 

“So you stay,” Edym replied. She nodded. 

“Hey, Lea, take care of everyone, will you?”

“As a Member of Team RG, of course!” Lea stood up and gestured to summon the keyblade. “I swear it on my honor.”

“You have none.” She replied automatically, but it was enough. They giggled, Edym rolled his eyes, and Sora watched the sunset. 

This place was safe.


End file.
